


Reconnected

by natsing



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M, Rating: M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsing/pseuds/natsing
Summary: Three weeks since their return from Wales, Cassie and Pritkin have been tiptoeing around her confession.Spoilers for Ride the Storm





	Reconnected

It was 4am, my feet hurt and my back ached in places I didn’t think it could ache. I’d used every muscle until it screamed in protest at me, and still I went on. The job of a Pythia is never done, especially when said Pythia is under the extra pressure of a multi-dimensional war. My name is Cassie Palmer, former secretary and part time clairvoyant, now a leading member of supernatural society and being me sucks sometimes.

‘Can we go home now?’ I definitely did not whine, though my companion’s face said otherwise.

‘Cassie, we’ve got another 2 hours until sunrise, can you focus on the task at hand please?’ My bodyguard and partner John Pritkin was clearly not impressed with me and wasn’t happy about my request to stop training but there was no adrenaline signalling the end of the world so I just hurt, rather than being focussed as he wanted me to be.

‘It’s been three weeks Pritkin, no one’s tried to kill me for three whole weeks. It may be a record, please give me an actual break for once.’ I pleaded as we trudged through the red sandy desert that surrounded the city of Las Vegas. Pritkin was clearly making up for lost time and had devised a devilish training circuit which had so far been going on for six hours, and apparently was planned for at least another two.

He stopped so suddenly I ran straight into the back of him, his old mage coat had long since died at the hands of a dragon and the replacement was still too new for him to enjoy wearing it comfortably, plus they’d been going to the desert alone, no need for a heavy coat, so he’d left it behind for the exercise; instead of his usual bulk I’d walked into a very attractive back, the T-Shirt was designed for someone less muscly and was straining around his torso. I found my hand moving to touch the thin material over his waist and side, petting it absentmindedly as I leant my head against him for support. His breath hitched a little, he still wasn’t used to casual touching and we’d not really discussed our time in Wales, we’d been looking at ways to stop Mircea revealing his secret and training and really anything but talking about my confession, it had been difficult to concentrate at times, but we’d managed until I’d been tired and hurting and his guard was down. He turned after a few seconds of petting, taking my wrist in his hand moving it away from his very attractive side and bringing it up to his lips, he kissed my hand like a real old fashioned gentleman, something I was sure he could never really have been, what with being half incubus and all, but the illusion stuck.

The sudden action, so out of character for this man made my stomach flip, made my breath come in pants and my already tired head go completely fuzzy with emotion and desire. We’d spent the best part of the last three weeks avoiding touching each other, even though we spent a lot of time together and I really wanted to touch him, he clearly hadn’t been ready so I had taken my cue from him and stayed away. It seemed like he was finally changing the rules a little. I was beat though, I wanted so much more from this amazing man, but I didn’t think my exhausted body would allow it, I reached up, looking into those amazing eyes and went for it, tired or not we were so overdue a proper first kiss outside of emergency and the end of the world swirling around us. I rested my lips against his gently, and looped my arms around his neck, he’d never been overly gentle with me but I didn’t want to scare him off. He took the lead after a few moments, kissing me with such fervour that I was shocked he’d lasted so long before reciprocating. He picked me up off the floor, kissing me like I was a direct replacement for breath, and I wrapped my legs around his waist to steady myself, gasping for air as he finally let me loose of his lips.

‘Wow, that was… just… wow.’ I panted out between breaths.

He chuckled a little as he kissed down my neck and across my collar bone, down towards my cleavage, but skirting round and back up the other side of my neck, and deciding I’d clearly had enough time to breathe he was back to kissing me, fully, completely like life and love and pure need that I’d felt for some time but held back in respect for his recovery. I felt the exhaustion fade, as power, golden and light filled the kiss. I was surprised and delighted by its presence, I had the feeling my companion was all too aware of my need of some strength to continue as the power built around us, not as wild as Wales, but certainly as sweet. I swallowed the power down and felt it grow within me, easing the aches and pains, or rather making them less as my reserves shot back up. I gave it back to him as we had before and this time it closed the loop, a straightforward exchange that I wasn’t convinced was not just to check we could do it normally somewhere far from causing potential harm to others. 

‘Did you choose to help me out with some demon sex here, in the middle of a desert on purpose?’ I asked breathlessly.

‘Yes, it felt like a good time to make sure we could do it without raising enough power to kill a god every time.’ His face was deadpan as he spoke, then cracked into a hearty laugh, chest shaking as I bounced in his arms hopelessly, gripping my legs tighter around him to keep myself up. His laugh was weirdly contagious and I leant into his chest giggling along to the terrible joke and the joy in realising this man was finally free, and was learning to be less controlled, to see a future I realised he’d likely written off years ago.

I kissed him again, just a quick peck on the lips, silencing the laughter, turning the noise to a hungry moan of desire as he deepened it, caressing my tongue with his. I came up for breath and looked into those gorgeous green eyes which asked every question and said what I had meant to for weeks.

‘I love you Pritkin, you’re the one. Let’s go home, together.’ I said pointedly.

‘I love you too Cassie.’ He all but whispered at me ‘Can you shift?’ The invitation plain in his question.

I nodded, swallowing the lump of desire which had made a home in my throat and shifted us back to my suite. The Casino was still closed and the usual red light haze was missing from the window, but the lights of the strip still made the room appear bright, I’d not moved out of his arms but I’d shifted a little and found myself pressed against a very happy war mage, straining the jeans he was wearing, I ground myself on to him as he kissed me again, hard and heavy and so very hungry. He always tasted of magic and today it swirled around him, around us as he moved us over to the bed.

He laid me down, standing back up to remove his T-Shirt, I was fairly sure now that he’d worn it on purpose as it was much tighter than any other I’d seen him in. I stared up at the man I had wanted for so long, licking my dry lips in anticipation, I striped off my top, but he was back and kissing me before I could remove anything further. I let my hands wander, I’d always been fascinated by the blonde hair on his chest, so I swirled my fingers in it as he kissed down my neck again, this time he kept going when he reach the top of my breasts, kissing each one above the line of the bra, he moved down, taking his chest out of reach, but his hands found my hips, dragging down the shorts I was wearing and leaving me in a cute matching bra and panties set. I’d forced myself to wear exclusively matching sets for the last three weeks, and today was no exception, I had wanted to be ready for him. He stopped at my feet staring up at me from the foot of the bed. I shook with desire just at the look of heat in his eyes and held my hands out to him, I needed the connection and I needed it now, he slid back up the bed, his jeans mostly undone now, that sensuous line of hair trailing down beyond the line of buttons, giving me a teasing glimpse of skin. I ran my hands down those soft jeans, pulling at them to bring them down, so I could view all of him. I’d seen him naked before, indeed many times, but it held an extra weight now, there was no emergency, this wasn’t a desperate manifestation of love at the end of the World; this was just Cassie and Pritkin together alone in love for the first time. It held the weight of months of need, and three weeks of tiptoeing around our issues.

I finally got the jeans from him and he stood again to push them away, and I checked him out, from the crazy hair, which he’d been leaving to grow out a little since he’d come back, and it was strange but much less awful than before, to his hard muscled chest, the blond hairs almost invisible, especially in the half day of the room, down to his waist and down to the hard thick shaft of him jumping slightly as my gaze rolled over him, down to his strong legs and back up, drinking in the image of him, before he moved back to me, I leaned up to him so he could remove my bra and watched as me moved down to my nipples taking each one between his teeth and nipping slightly with his teeth, I arched my back into him as the sensation spiked throughout my body, on that edge between pain and pleasure. He caressed the skin along my side, down towards my panties, he slid the fabric over my hips and threw them away to the side, the air felt cool where his hands had been running over my body.

He bent his head over my core, lapping my clit with his tongue, gently at first, teasing me slowly and making me arch up to his mouth and whimper in need, I felt him smile against me as he finally gave in to my demands and gave me his full attention, his tongue swirled over me expertly, filling me with pleasure and warmth, I felt the incubus power rising in him, I looked down and into his eyes, a question held in them, he wouldn’t feed unless I consented, but I couldn’t think of anything I wanted to do more. I nodded at him gleefully and he was back up my body kissing me, so I could taste myself on him his hardness between us, resting against my stomach ready and wanting.

‘Please.’ I whispered as he moved over me, rubbing over my centre with the head, sending me wild with pleasure as he moved his hips. He kissed me again as he moved to my entrance and slowly pushed himself into me, making room as he went, filling me completely. I arched up to take him all into me, encouraging him to move, he looked into my eyes and I saw all I needed to see, he was here, he was safe and we were together, I didn’t need anything but this. I felt the Incubus power rise and felt the drain, not large as I was still full of power from the demon sex, in fact I thought Pritkin would be too, but this was another test I assumed. I was strong enough to shift should he go overboard and not stop feeding, so I went with it, even though I trusted him with my life.

He moved then, harder and stronger, hitting my cervix, but it didn’t hurt, it felt good, felt powerful. I cried out in need as he moved, wrapping my legs around him bringing him in as much as I could so he filled me completed. He kissed me again as I writhed beneath him, the joy building inside me, bringing me to a crescendo in no time, a white noise filled my ears as I came hard around him, breath panting as I calmed down, his thrusts causing ripples of pleasure, he stared into my eyes as he finished in me. He rolled off me, the feeding long since finished and curled up to me wrapping his leg over mine and turning to face me, I smiled at him, sated delighted and happy.

‘That was, yeah, amazing.’ I grinned at him, he kissed me again, lightly and resting his chin on my head.

‘It really was.’ He said. ‘I love you Cassie Palmer, thank you for it all, for saving me, twice.’

‘You never have to thank me.’ I said twisting to look up at him. ‘I am not going anywhere, and neither are you, I’ll find you if you do!’ I chided.

He chuckled ‘I have no doubt of that my love.’ I felt sleep tug at me, yawning heavily. 

‘Time for sleep’ he whispered as I drifted off dreaming of us.


End file.
